


We are Wreck

by iitzel



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Amor lento, Amor platónico, Diferencia de edad, F/M, Gay, M/M, separacion
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 14:25:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19855066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iitzel/pseuds/iitzel
Summary: Era suave, tan suave....Billy y Eleven nunca pensaron que tendrían esta necesidad tan grande de estar cerca uno del otro, y son amigos, o lo más cercano a amigos que ambos pueden considerar en sus cabezas... o eso creen.Mike conoce lo que es un corazón roto más temprano de lo que imagino y Will tenía el corazón roto desde hace mucho, pero si algo aprendió Byers de su tiempo en UpsideDown, es que si espera lo suficiente sus ilusiones se hacen realidad.Hopper y Billy viven, porque yo no puedo verlos morir después de esta temporada tan triste.





	We are Wreck

"Eleven"

Su corazón golpeaba casi de forma dolorosa contra su pecho, sus oídos ensordecidos por el sonido de la sangre bombeando. Y quería gritar, solo gritar de terror mientras las luces de fuegos artificiales brillaban sobre ella.

Esta era una de las cosas más hermosas que había visto jamás en uno de sus peores momentos.

Ya no sentía su pierna, su cuerpo estaba pesado, el terror cubriéndola antes de notar como el cuerpo que se cernía sobre ella comenzaba a convulsionarse.  
Cuando miro hacía arriba sus ojos encontraron los de Billy, que parecía aturdido por el dolor que lo atravesaba. Él parecía estar sufriendo, su mandíbula apretada mientras la miraba fijamente, soportando el dolor. 

Eleven recordó el aroma salado de una playa que nunca había visitado, la brisa moviendo un vestido blanco y una enorme sonrisa de una mujer bonita, tan bonita. El recuerdo la hizo dejar de estar tan aterrada, como si el aroma a sal y la brisa suave de una brillante mañana que nunca había experimentado la calmaran. 

—dos metros—murmuró, recordando la voz de un niño entusiasmado.

Billy entrecerró sus ojos, pareciendo por fin enfocarse en ella, de verdad en ella.

—le dijiste… que la ola tenía dos metros—la voz llorosa y asustada que tenía desapareció—corriste hacia ella, en la playa.

Podía ver al niño, dientes blancos y largas pestañas que parecían lo único a la vista mientras sonreía, tan feliz. Podía escuchar el sonido del mar, las suaves olas cubriendo la arena antes de escuchar los graznidos lejanos y la risa burbujeante.

—había gaviotas—era claro, como si ella aun estuviera allí, mirando cuando las alas se extendían para que la extraña ave se echara a volar—ella llevaba un sombrero con una cinta azul, un vestido largo; con una flor azul y roja, y sandalias amarillas llenas de arena.

Billy parecía comenzar a calmarse, como si el dolor que lo había atravesado antes empezara a disminuir, sus labios entreabriéndose mientras la miraban con esos enormes ojos azules, pareciendo confundido.

—era bonita—él cerro sus ojos, Eleven podía admirar junto con él la imagen—ella era muy, muy bonita.

Él asintió, abriendo sus ojos. Tanto dolor en ellos.

Los de ella se llenaron de lágrimas por eso.

—y tú…—Billy sorbio su nariz, sus ojos vidriosos por las lágrimas que se formaban en ellos—eras feliz.

Vio al niño pequeño con una tabla de surf en sus manos mientras miraba a su madre. Después vio al chico, a Billy, y su mano antes apretada en un puño se movió con cuidado para acariciarle su mejilla, rosando tímidamente mientras Billy volvía a cerraba sus ojos.

"Hopper"

Hopper miro sobre su cabeza, las aspas rosando cerca de su cabello, el terror paralizándolo mientras sentía como su respiración era cortada.  
El miedo corrió por su cuerpo, antes de que el instinto emergiera, dándole la energía para poder torcer el pie sobre su pecho, tomando el momento de dolor de su atacante para jalarlo del cinto y hacer que se golpeara con lo más cercano que tuviera.

Se tambaleo mientras se levantaba, un poco desenfocado antes de ir sobre el ruso frente a él y hacer lo que cualquiera llamaría pelear sucio. Su cuerpo empujó hacía enfrente mientras metía su dedo en una herida de bala, dejando que su pulgar se deslizara dentro de la carne.

—te veo en el infierno—le murmuró al ruso antes de girar y lanzarlo a la extraña máquina.

Su pie resbaló con algo cuando empujó, haciéndolo caer entre la barandilla mientras miraba el espectáculo de luces que había creado. Su costado golpeo contra el duro piso de concreto, el dolor en su brazo obligándolo a rodar a un lado antes de sentir su cuerpo siendo golpeado.

"Eleven"

Eleven sintió como si nunca hubiese visto a nadie así antes.

Parecía íntimo, tan extraño, mirar fijamente a una persona mientras la tocas, en un espacio tan reducido, sin ninguna intención extra. Fue infinito por un momento mirarlo así antes de escuchar el fuerte sonido de un rugido, las explosiones a su alrededor parando.

Su rostro giró para mirar al Devoramentes comenzar a moverse de nuevo, y se paralizó, sintiendo como su mano se deslizaba por la mandíbula de Billy un segundo antes de que este estuviera de pie, entre ella y el monstruo.

La criatura abrió sus fauces.

Y venía por ella, la quería ella e iba a matarla.

Comenzó a retroceder, usando sus codos para moverse, el miedo volviendo a su cuerpo mientras gritaba aterrada. Parecía que su voz era solo un murmullo ante el sonido que hacía el Devoramente, dejando salir de su boca un extraño miembro mientras iba por ella.

Gritó más fuerte, notando el movimiento en cámara lenta antes de que intentara vanamente protegerse con sus brazos.

El sonido de carne golpeando carne fue tan intenso como el grito de Billy. 

Ella dejo caer su cuerpo mientras volvía a mirar.

Billy estaba estirando sus brazos, sosteniendo entre sus manos la extraña boca extra mientras trataba de hacerlo retroceder, fue sorprendente hasta que otro brazo extra golpeara el costado de Billy, sacando un sonido agonizante de sus labios.

Después otro.

Y otro.

Uno tras otros brazos comenzaron a golpear sus costados, ella contuvo el aliento ante la vista.

"Hopper"

Tembló un segundo con un agudo dolor antes de levantarse y correr a tropezones a donde estaba Joyce, empujo a un grupo de personas para poder llegar hasta la entrada a la pequeña cabina. Justo a tiempo para mirar el espectáculo de luces.

"Eleven"

El primer brazo retrocedió, Billy callo de rodillas, la playera blanca que portaba comenzó a empañarse de sangre.

Max gritó atrás de ella, tan desgarrador como la propia voz de Eleven no podía ser en ese momento.

Y el primer brazo se levantó, la boca cerrándose para ser de nuevo un pico.

Como si no fuera ya aterrador, comenzó a moverse de nuevo, Billy gritó, fuerte, dispuesto a aceptar el golpe cuando los brazos comenzaron a retirarse, el Devoramente chillando mientras se desplomaba.

Max volvió a gritar, su figura pareciendo pequeña cuando pasó ante ella para de llegar a su hermanastro.  
Eleven solo gimoteo un poco mientras veía como la sangre salía de los labios de Billy, el terror volvió a trepar sobre ella de nuevo cuando sintió las enormes manos de Mike sobre sus hombros.

Mike le abrazo fuerte, su rostro enterrado en su cuello mientras su cuerpo temblaba contra el de ella.

—Billy… Billy, levántate, por favor, por favor—La voz suplicante, tan asustada de Max, hizo que Eleven volviera a mirar a esa dirección.

—lo siento.

Ella volvió a gimotear, sus manos apretando más fuerte la camisa de Mike con el tono agonizante de Billy. El rubio estaba sudado, su cuerpo temblando levemente mientras miraba a Max. 

La pelirroja, tan fuerte y genial como siempre era; empezó a derrumbarse. Lagrimas gruesas deslizándose por sus mejillas mientras comenzaba a susurrar el nombre de su hermanastro una y otra vez, con tanto dolor que Eleven empujo a Mike para poder ir hacía su amiga, ignorando la sensación de su pierna para poder abrazar por los hombros a Max mientras repetía palabras que creía eran reconfortantes.

Miro al rubio mientras acariciaba el cabello de su amiga. Billy también le miro, sus ojos azules fijos en los de ella mientras parecía intentar respirar lento, como si temiera que hacer un movimiento brusco haría que todo volviera. Eleven, que había temido durante los últimos días de él, solo podía verlo como un niño asustado, aun cuando era mayor que ella.


End file.
